


Daddy Takes Care of His Boy

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's literally no plot here. It's just straight up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Takes Care of His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the art I drew for my bae <3
> 
> http://officerdxddy.tumblr.com/post/143200836131/barbedbatting-andheres-the

≪ ☣ ≫ ╾ Carl was off with the other kids, Judith was off with Carol, and the house was empty for a few hours. They had time for this. A moment to just relax and enjoy being alone. A moment to taste more, to touch more. It was a chance to figure out what it is that makes the other tick and that's exactly what Negan was doing. 

Legs were spread wide enough to accommodate the larger man between them. Thighs that semi-bracket his form as Rick looks down his own body to the other staring back up at him. Cheeks were pink with a blush as a mouth hangs open when Negan blew cool air against the reddened head of his cock. "You like that, don't you?" lips brush against the ex-sheriff's head before they're curving upwards in a smirk when he saw the gasping breath Rick took as much as he felt it in the twitch in the man's dick in his grip. A thumb rubs up along the vein on the underside of that length until it was pressing just below the head. 

"Yeah, you fucking like it. Love it when Daddy's mouth is on your dick." Negan continued to speak against that heated flesh and watched how the other would react. Another breath, this time an exhale as Rick licks quickly at his own lips the second he'd heard what the man had said. The constable gives a nod of his head when he reaches his left hand down until it's carding through his lover's short hair. Short enough that it was easy to maneuver, yet long enough that Rick was able to curl his fingers and grab onto a small handful of those graying locks. 

"Then say it. Don't nod your fucking head." Negan orders in a voice that dips lower, causing Rick to visibly shiver beneath him. "I love it. Your mouth feels good on my cock." the leader huffs out a soft moan that trails after words as his hand tugs at Negan's hair. The feeling causes the taller man to groan audibly against the length he pulls down towards him once his thumb was moved. 

He angles it in a way that allow himself to take the leaking head right into his mouth and rest upon a tongue that quickly flicks across the slit. "Hhn, Negan!" Rick moans so sweetly for the man that mouths at hard flesh before he's moving his head back. "What's my name?" Negan asks the second his mouth was off the other's dick. Rick's eyebrows knit together when he felt the absence of his lover's mouth upon him and curls his toes against the shoulder his foot was resting on. "Negan." the constable said again and his lips are draw up in a smirk as he watches the other's hand stroking the base of his prick. 

"Come on baby, you know that's not my name." Negan coos sweetly to his lover and pushes his thumb against the man's dick until it's pointing up towards Rick. He peppers little kisses along the underside of that length as brown eyes flit up to look through lashes up at the man above him. That earns a low throaty groan from Rick as he tosses his head back to thump against the arm rest he'd been leaning back on. "Daddy." the ex-sheriff keens the second he felt teeth nipping at his cock and yanks a little harder at Negan's hair. He was picking his head back up to look back own at the man between his legs; unwilling to miss any more of what he was doing to him.

"That's my good boy~! Say it again." Negan praises his lover with a long lick from the base right up to the head. It draws out continued noises from the leader as well as a thick bead of pre-come to gush from the slit. "Daddy!" Rick moans the name louder and attempted to thrust his hips up into Negan's mouth the second he felt the man taking his cock right back into that mouth, but the angle he was in prevented him from doing such. It had him growling softly as a breathly chuckle wafts out of Negan's nose when he felt the attempt and moves his other arm around in a way that allows his hand to come up between Rick's legs.

"Ooh, oh daddy!!" the leader pants out in a heated sound when he saw his lover slip a single finger into his mouth right alongside his cock to wet it before it's dropping back down out of sight. He knew where it had gone the second it pushes against his perineum in search of his hole that is found not shortly after touching bare skin. A string of incoherent noises spill from Rick's opened mouth when Negan wastes no time in stuffing that digit inside his ass right to the knuckle. He does not move it; simply keeps it pushed fully inside his lover's body as Negan continues to suck at Rick's dick. It's sloppy in the way he sucks, more spit than needed, but goddamn it if it wasn't the best thing Rick has ever felt.

His stomach tightens and a stuttered moan tumbles out of his mouth when the ex-sheriff heard the audible suck Negan gave to his length. "Fuck, you look so hot suckin' my cock daddy." Rick growls in a thick voice as his fingers loosen within the man's hair and carefully, slowly slides his hand down to grip the back of his lover's head. Negan moans around the leader's prick and sucks down more of that length until the head is pushing against the back of his throat. The same time cheeks hollow was the taller man wriggling his finger inside Rick's body. The sound Rick made was loud, causing the man's face to swiftly heat with a redder flush that reaches the tips of his ears. 

"Hhng, yes!" he keens for Negan while the elbow he'd been leaning on slips out from under him and Rick drops the rest of his weight onto the arm of the couch the pair was on. A back arches as that foot resting upon his lover's shoulder moves up until it's resting on his bare back, almost curling a leg back behind the head that has started bobbing between his legs. Negan was not quiet when sucking his dick and the constable wonders if the man did it on purpose or if he just did it. Either way, it was working and Rick doesn't give it much thought beyond that first curiosity. He could feel how close it was getting him to orgasm and it made his attention fade so very quickly; narrowing in on that mouth and what it felt like on his dick. 

"You gonna come for daddy, baby? You gonna fill his mouth up with your spunk?" Negan's voice was gravely when he asks the other those questions when he'd pulled of that cock long enough to talk. His hand had wrapped around Rick's shaft and pumps that length with rough jerks of a hand just how his lover liked it. "You keep suckin' my dick like that our time together's goin' to be cut short." the ex-sheriff huffs out a small chuckle when he looks down at Negan that smirks back up at him. A slow teasing tongue drags across Negan's own lips, the tip brushing across the head of the leader's prick before it's slipping back between teeth.

"Just because you came like some damn teen doesn't mean our fun's gotta end there. We have time and I'm going to use every fucking second of it." the taller man said as he gives a quick thrust of that finger he'd slowly been easing back out of Rick's ass when he spoke. It earns a sudden shout from the constable as his body noticeably jumps at the shove, dick twitching hard within Negan's hand. The leader's mouth continued to hang open even as his lover went back to work with sucking at his cock. He manages to hold out for another couple minutes, but the second Negan pulled his finger out to start adding two; Rick was coming. 

His lover doesn't swallow anything and instead uses Rick's own come as added lubrication to ease those fingers still stretching him open. He's worked through his orgasm with movements that speed up just a little to make it just that much more powerful. The leader's body was still trembling and fingers still tight where they cling to Negan while the man's fingers shift so very slowly inside his body as the hand on Rick's softening length was moved to rest on a hip instead. The ex-sheriff's body finally loosens and he sinks into the cushions on the couch. By the time Rick was stretched open on three fingers, Negan proceeds to prove the leader just how wrong he was.

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
